Crudele
by Ardor Vino
Summary: Gary Smith doesn't know how to love. He only knows of lust and obsession. Alice Parker doesn't care, all she wants is to see him dead. But when a deranged relationship begins to form between them, only the worst can be expected.
1. Chapter One

**Crudele Part One **

_They all called him heartless._

_However, none of them could imagine how wrong they would be. The whole body system is dependent on the overemphasized organ. No, not that one; the one a little further up. Yes, that one. That lump in our chest that keeps our blood in motion. _

_A very interesting topic, hearts. _

_It's bewildering how much time we take part into this one organ. At times, we speak of them as though they are Chinese porcelain, breaking and shattering at the tiniest drop. At other times, we speak as though someone had lit the poor thing ablaze._

_What's it called? Heartache, heartsick? No matter, it's always flaming a vibrant red, burning. _

_But whatever situation a heart is stuck in, it all comes down to the fact that those people are not talking about the heart. That overused flesh cannot do those things, and certainly can a body not live without one. _

_No, what those people claim to be heartless is just desire. _

_Yet, there is one special case, where no other word can explain such a man. This is where the word heartless seems to find it's one and only home. _

_And this is the story of how Alice Parker fell for that heartless bastard, Gary Smith. _

.:=:.

"Honey, don't pout so much," The voice chimed rather smoothly, as the owner skillfully scraped the side of a curb with the car, "If you keep scowling, you're face will permanently stay like that."

"Just like your face, mother?" retorted the teenager as dark hazel eyes glared into the rearview mirror defiantly

"Excuse me, young lady, but I did not raise you to insult your own mother in such a way." she replied coolly, as though this phrase was simply a routine in her daily life

"In such a way?" Alice questioned, delicately raising her eyebrow, "Would you rather me insult you in a sarcastic way? Or would you rather it be blunt and brutal?"

Her mother didn't bother to respond, keeping quiet as she continued to drive. The situation had gone from frustrating to uncomfortable silence in a matter of seconds. Alice was glad that the conversation had ended, leaving her to wander into the confines of her mind, which felt roomier than the car she was help prison in at the moment.

"We're almost there," her mother spoke up suddenly, taking a sudden turn which caused Alice to shift to the right involuntarily, "I suggest you unbuckle and fix yourself up."

Alice could almost feel the annoyance radiate off her mother. Nonetheless, she was able to brush it off as nothing. Unbuckling herself, she quickly swept her hand over her shirt to smooth out any possible wrinkles. Tucking a strand of auburn hair behind her ear, she mentally cursed at her mother. Sighing quietly, she felt the car come to a stop.

"Okay, we're here," her mother announce, forcefully pushing the car into brake. It was obvious that her mother was still irritated, but Alice could care less, "Looks like there are some people waiting for you."

Glancing out the window, she noticed three boys standing near the entrance of the gate, boredom evidently plastered onto their face. Scoffing, she knew that they wouldn't be of much help with her accommodating to her new school. Or as she would now call it, home.

"I'll see you whenever." Alice mumbled under her breath, stepping out of the car

Reaching in, she quickly grabbed her backpack and slung it over her back. With much more needed force, she slammed the door closed. She didn't bother going near the trunk, as all the possession she needed to bring fit fine in her bag. Turning on her heel, she heard the roar of the engine.

"And there she goes." She claimed, turning her head to see her mother racing down the road

"Uh," a voice stuttered quietly, causing her to snap her head back, "Do you have any other luggage?"

The voice belonged to a rather small and undersized boy. Alice didn't bother to say anything, instead just shaking her head softly. She had to fight to hide the frown growing on her face. The boy was polite and had manners, what bothered her though was that he seemed frail. By the reputation that she has heard of this school, a boy such as himself should not be anywhere near here.

"Well," the boy spoke up a little more confidently, "I'm Pete Kowalski."

He stuck his hand out in front of her, however, his face turned to the side. His introduction filled more with bashfulness than it had intended to. She smiled nevertheless and took his hand, shaking it.

"Alice Parker." She introduced herself, releasing his hand

She glanced around Pete's shoulder, looking at the other boy that stood silently behind him. Odd; he reminded her of a deranged and brute Buddha. However, what should be a smile on a Buddha was a scowl that reflected hers toward her mother. She knew though that his was more lenient.

"And you are?" she questioned hesitantly

"Jimmy Hopkins is his name." A rather rough voice stated as an arm was placed lazily over his shoulder

Alice stared blankly at the young boy that stood beside the so called Jimmy. Apart from two things, he would be the all average boy you could find in any other school.

Firstly; a rather deep and penetrating scar ran down his right eye. This made her imagination run wild, as to find a logical explanation as to why someone his age would look as though he had escaped a feral attack from a bear.

Secondly; his eyes held a perilous gaze. His facial expression was rather stoic, other than a smirk that proclaimed his mischievousness. His eyes were rather disturbing though, telling her a different story; one that created an urge within her to avoid him at all costs.

"Okay," she nodded in acceptance, "Now who are you?"

"The name is Gary Smith."

"Well, now that we have our introductions done and over with, mind telling me why you three are here?"

"We're here to bring you to Dr. Crabblesnitch, the principal." Pete informed

"Shouldn't a teacher or someone…older be doing that?" she questioned

"Miss Danvers is usually the one to do that," Jimmy started, his frown growing deeper, "But she's too busy with something so she asked me to bring you."

"That explains why you're here," she replied. She nodded her head to the other two and said, "Still doesn't explain why they're here."

"I brought them with me." He responded bluntly

She scoffed slightly, not caring whether or not they were dragged here or voluntarily came. And for the first time, Alice took in her surroundings. They stood in a open area, autumn leaves swaying gently on the ends of branches, waiting for their time to fall. Fences were placed geometrically on all sides around her, fencing in what seemed to be a castle. She knew that once she stepped into those fences though that it would change from a castle to a prison.

"Let's not stand here any longer," Gary announced, releasing Jimmy and walking over to Alice. Quite nonchalantly, he draped an arm over her shoulders, leaning partial of his weight on her, "Shall we lead our new student to the office?" he questioned the other two

Before the others could speak, Alice interrupted, shrugging Gary's arm off her. Whipping her head toward him, she glared into those hazel eyes with a pair of her own.

"I'd rather you lead me there without touching me."

"A little touchy, eh?" he mumbled, stuffing his hands into his pockets, "No matter, let's just go."

.:=:.

"Dr. Crabblesnitch?" Alice questioned, shifting in her seat uncomfortably

She had been incarcerated in his office for around 15 minutes now. Every once in a while, she would glance at the clock, only to seethe with anger realizing that only a minute would have gone by. She had waited for the lecture to finish, not interrupting once. There was no point in hurrying the principal at first; as it would either send him into a longer lecture or into a rage of fury.

"Yes, what is it girl?" he snapped harshly, his pacing cut off as he stood there watching her

"May you please spare me the lecture," she quietly asked, "Jimmy already explained everything on the way here."

"Jimmy-boy?" he questioned. It was more aimed toward himself then at her, "Well, if he has told you everything, then I suppose you know what happens here?"

She nodded, leaning back into the chair. He already knew the answer, he just wanted that reassurance.

"Good," he nodded, "Well then, you can leave girl."

Sighing in gratitude, Alice rose from her seat and was prepared to leave. She cringed though when she heard the principal clear his throat and call her name. What in gods name had she done in those mere precious seconds to gain another lecture?

"Yes, sir?" she questioned, turning her head to face him

"Remember, you have a clean nose as of now, so keep it clean, or we will clean it for you."

She nodded, turning on her heel and exiting the office; all the while rolling her eyes. Soon after, she closed her eyes, trying to intoxicate herself with the smells of the school. Maybe this way, she would somehow take pleasure in her surroundings.

"Miss Parkers, is it?" A female voice assumed

Blinking open or eyes, she turned her head slightly towards the front desk, eyes catching site of a female authority figure.

"I am Miss Danvers, the secretary." She introduced

Inwardly sighing, Alice nodded.

"Now, young lady, you must change into proper clothing. This school is prompt on all students wearing a uniform."

Stiff with hostility, she clenched her teeth. If it would not have been the school rules, she would burn any evidence of that wretched uniform. Who in their right minds decided that all girls should wear a skirt? Alice made it a priority to find out that person and rightfully give them a piece of her fist.

"Yes, ma'am."

She felt like an obedient puppy in the chambers of this office. Yet, she would be given no treat, only a strict and demanding glare. She sneered at the authority, finding it ridiculous how they insisted to have total control.

"Now, here is your schedule."

With little care, Miss Danvers practically tossed her the schedule. Without another acknowledgment, she turned and walked away, her heels clacking on the tile floors. Shrugging it off, Alice walked out of the office. Strolling over to the railing, she looked over it to get an overview look of the bottom floor. Students walked about, a few of them standing in a group talking.

"What is my first class?" she muttered to herself

Biology 101. Alice was momentarily taken aback. What a great way to start the first day of school, dissecting an animal. It was class though, which meant she had to do it.

Still – it left her uneasy.

.:=:.

"Where in the damn blazes do I go?" Alice yelled frustrated

The bell had rung about five minutes ago, signaling that students should get to class. She would have been in the mixture of students running through the halls… if it wasn't for the fact that she didn't know where to go. The prefects were of no help to her, as all they did was point behind their back and said that way.

"Okay, maybe it's not on this floor." She explained to herself

Quickly, she made her way to the first floor, only to stand in the middle of the area staring blankly at her schedule. Faintly, she heard the front doors open, but she didn't bother to pay any mind to it.

"If teleporting is your way of getting to class, you're doing a horrible job at doing it." A voice echoed through the school

Finally snapping out of her daze, she looked up and was met with the gaze of Gary. He stood there watching her with his eyes glazed with boredom. His hands were stuffed in his pockets and he was slightly leaning to the right.

"Why aren't you in class?" she asked him quickly

"I could ask you the same thing." He retorted

"I have no idea where my class is," she defended, "It seemed to me earlier that you've been here for a while. So shouldn't you know this place already?"

"Of course I do," he stated bluntly, shifting his weight on his left leg, "Doesn't mean that I want to go to class though."

"Can you at least tell me where Biology is?"

He snickered at her as he walked over to where she was. Snatching the paper from her hand, he scanned over her class schedule. An interested look crossed his face for a moment, before it returned to the same bored look.

"Great, we have most of our classes together." He declared in a sarcastically dry behavior

"Doesn't matter to me; just show me where Biology is."

"Just follow me," He demanded, shoving the paper back at Alice, "Might as well go to class with you."

Staring at him for a moment, she contemplated whether or not she should follow him. Then again, she did want to get to class and he was the only one there to help. Rolling her eyes, she jogged after him.

"Here," he said, waving his hand towards the closed door, "Biology."

Nodding at him softly, Alice thanked him and shoved the door open.

.:=:.

_Heartless; unfeeling – having or showing no pity or kindness_


	2. Chapter Two

**Crudele Part Two**

_But as I'm waiting there the devil on my shoulder stares  
Laughing at the one thing I can't get is what I need_

"So Wonderland," Gary announced dryly, "Ready to meet your demise?"

Alice snarled at her newly founded nickname. She glanced his way which caused her to immediately scowl. He was smirking down on her, his eyes gleaming with mirth. Part of her admired his sheer lack of chivalry. The other part, however, waited for the chance to burn his face and damn it to hell.

"From what?" she snapped

His eyes narrowed a bit, his smirk faltering, "You'll see."

She sighed in frustration as she walked away. If Gary wasn't going to tell her anything, it was pointless to stay near him. She knows little of that boy, and yet, she already despises him. Getting to know him was not on her list of priorities; not like she did want to anyways.

Walking over to an empty table, she sulked into her seat, taking note of her surroundings. It was a rather odd room; but then again, it was Biology. Dark stains littered the countertops, gravely reminding her of blood. In a far corner, a peculiarly large Venus fly trap lay motionless, only once in a while twitching.

Hearing the click of a door, Alice turned to the sound, finding an old and should be retired teacher step into the room. His eyes were slightly drooped, giving her the impression that he was a bit slow or tired.

"Well class, today we will be dissecting a frog." He informed, waving his hands to the trays

The teacher walked through the isles, scanning over each student. As his gaze landed on Alice, he glared at her.

"You must be Ms. Parker." His eyes scanned her body, which made her shift in her seat.

"I don't recall jeans and a t-shirt being the school uniform."

Alice had forgotten to change into the uniform. She wished to stay in her current clothes, but knew if she did, she would hear no end to it. She would have to change sooner or later.

"I know, I didn't get the chance to change yet."

"Make sure you see to it that it's done."

She nodded in reply. He glared at her for a moment, before continuing down the isle. As he reached the front desk, he sharply turned and redirected his attention to the whole class.

"Dissect the frog before the end of class."

Glimpsing toward the table, her stomach churned at the sight of the dead specimen. It was as though the animal was killed a month ago and left to rot, as a foul odor had already started to accumulate.

"Now get to work."

Snapping her head up, she furrowed her brows at the teacher. He could not possibly be serious as to make them do this…assignment, without a slightest bit of instructions. What is she supposed to do? Biting her bottom lip, Alice turned in her seat towards the desk behind hers.

"Excuse me," she spoke, gaining the attention of a rather odd girl, "What am I supposed to do?"

The girl blinked at her for a few moments, bringing her hand up to fixate the glasses that began to fall. Wordlessly, she snatched a piece of paper from the student beside her, earning her a glare.

"You have to dissect all the organs listed on the paper." The girl explained, shoving the paper towards her

"All?" Alice questioned, grabbing the paper and examining it

"Yeah, or Mr. Slawter will make you redo the assignment again."

"Well, thanks." She mumbled

"Oh," the girl quickly said, before Alice got the chance to turn around, "The name's Beatrice by the way."

"Alice." she responded with a curt nod

"The new student!" Beatrice suddenly perked up, her voice raising an octave

She was taken aback a bit, surprised at the sudden change in character of the girl so called Beatrice. Just a moment ago, it looked as though Beatrice wanted nothing to do with her. Now, it seemed that Beatrice was ready to write a biography. Had she not earlier heard the teacher call her?

"Yeah, that's me." She slowly replied

"Sorry if I seemed rude earlier, I kind of assumed that you were a minion of Gary."

"Gary?" she asked, her eyes furrowing

For a quick moment, she had forgotten about that strange boy. He was already becoming a thought in the back of her mind.

"Oh," she mumbled, quickly looking sideways to the said boy. He was leaning against the table, staring at an untouched frog. "Him."

"Yeah, the psychopath." Beatrice explained, promptly staring at Gary too

Alice turned her attention back to her, face contorted into mass confusion. Just when she was about to demand an explanation, Beatrice intervened.

"Well," Beatrice started, dragging the word out slowly. Her eyes flickered toward Gary then back. Leaning over the table, Beatrice motioned Alice closer, bringing her voice to a whisper. "Gary isn't quite the sane type. He's actually on medication."

Beatrice seated herself again, pushing her glasses upwards onto the bridge of her nose. Alice blinked at her several times, shocked at the news. Beatrice said nothing but instead took favor in simply nodding.

Alice tapped her fingers on the table, still not sure of what she should make of the newly founded news.

"How do you know that?" she asked, shifting in her seat uncomfortably

"Oh, Jimmy told me."

"I know that name," she started, her head tilting to the side. Of course, she remembered his name; she just couldn't remember which face it had belonged to. There were two other boys along with Gary; Petey and Jimmy. She was never one that was good with faces.

"Short bald boy." Beatrice bluntly put out

"Ah! Yes, him. Buddha boy."

"Buddha boy?" Beatrice questioned, stifling a small laughter, "Where did you get that?"

Alice nonchalantly shrugged, "I don't know, that's what he reminded me of when I saw him the first time."

"That's funny, I have to remember that."

Before Alice could respond in any way, she heard someone clear their throat from behind her. Beatrice's eyes widened for a moment, before her eyes quickly casted downwards. Her hands fumbled with the objects around her, as she aimlessly tried to do something. By the way she had reacted; Alice knew that the person wasn't going to be at all pleasant.

"Ms. Parker." A gruff voice called from behind

She froze in her seat, afraid that if she were to turn, she would be greeted by the teacher. Oh, it was only the first day of school, and yet she was already going to be in trouble.

"Ms. Parker, don't ignore me you insolent brat." The voice exclaimed rather loudly

Strange, that did not sound as though it would be from a teacher. Twirling in her seat, Alice faced the perpetrator. It was only then that she regretted doing so.

"Gary." She simply said, her eyes narrowing

"Who else did you think it was?" he scoffed, his arms crossing, "Your imaginary friend?"

"No, of course not." she retorted, her voice rising to an unbearable sweet voice, "I thought I'd see a handsome six foot guy standing there. But no, all I saw was a short dwarf headed dimwit."

His smirk turned into a wicked tilt. He strolled forward, brunette eyes shrewd. Uncrossing his arms, he entrapped her body within his arms, precariously brushing against her as he leaned against the desk behind her. He took that last step that brought him near enough to touch, his body heat radiating off him onto her.

"I know the feeling." He whispered, "When I heard there was going to be a new girl, I expected a voluptuous beautiful woman, yet all I saw was a hideous pompous bitch."

Her lips curled into a frown, all the while her teeth clenching. She had expected a come back, but was no where near mentally prepared for what he would say. Her eyes remained unfazed, yet she knew that his words had hit a nerve.

"Move." She commanded, putting all her certainty into her voice

He simply smirked at her, but nonetheless obeyed. Taking a step back, he released her from his imprisonment. Still frowning, she asked him what his point was in coming over.

He simply shrugged and replied, "I just wanted to know what you two were talking about. I noticed you two looking at me. Figured it couldn't hurt to come and visit."

"Well, you can leave now."

"Look Wonderland," he started, stuffing his hands into his pockets, "Lose the attitude. You're not going to get anywhere in this school with it."

"Just leave Gary." Alice sighed out, her patience dissolving into a thin line

"Calm down," he said, draping an arm over her shoulders. She had tried to shrug him off as she did before, but failed as he squeezed her shoulder into a painful grip. "You don't want to be put on medication do you?"

"Possibly; if it means feigning sickness and getting out of this hell hole, then I might consider it."

Alice felt his fingers curl painfully around her shoulder, almost bringing tears to her eyes. Suddenly, he released his grip on her shoulder, only to wrap his arm around her neck. Fear crossed through her mind for a moment. A chin rested softly onto her other shoulder, a warm breath breathing down onto the nape of her neck. She remained frigid, hearing his steps as he stood directly behind her.

The fool – what exactly were his intentions of doing something so…cruel.

His hand barely brushed against her leg, grasping a part of the stool to lean on.

"You just might be of some use to me." He muttered

With that said, he quickly released her. Hands hooked into pockets, he shrugged and casted a derisive smirk. Mutely, he waved and turned on his heel, returning to his seat.

"I guess he isn't gay then." Beatrice acknowledged

_How can the only thing that's killing me make me feel so alive?  
And I couldn't speak, I couldn't breathe to save my life_

_.:=:._

Thanks for reading! _  
_


	3. Chapter Three

**Crudele Part Three**

_I invite you to a world where there is no such thing as time  
And every creature lends themselves to change your state of mind_

It had taken far longer to dissect the frog than she hoped. The sheer lack of not knowing what to do made for slow going, and now, as Alice desperately hacked into the carcass, she wished she had started earlier. Already, she had ruined half of the necessary organs for the assignment; it would be a miracle if she were to ace it. Frustrated and exhausted, she paused and leaned back, setting the scalpel down to rest for a moment.

She listened to the sounds of the room, keen ears straining for an ounce of silence. All she heard was the chatter of students who had already accomplished their assignments and, beyond the door, the raspy call of a teacher screeching at a student. "This is more torture than teaching." Alice muttered under her breath, "When will I ever need to do this in the future?"

"You plan on having a future?" a voice scoffed from behind, "Good luck with that."

Oh, that wretched voice! Egotism laced onto every word like a poison, with Alice drowning in its fumes. Not a day had gone by, yet she was tired of his voice.

"Gary, what more do you want?" she sighed out, a throb forming at the base of her temple

"Nothing." He droned out, sliding into the vacant stool beside her, "Can't two friends talk to each other?"

"When in the short time span that I have known you have I ever agreed to any kind of acquaintance with you?"

This was becoming ever more difficult for Alice. The teachers were in a world of their own, the students differing from ego maniacs, plain idiots and the smart alecks. Now, she was apparently associated with the student in school that everyone disliked. At least, that was what she assumed.

"Wonderland, you're in for one hell of a ride if you think that you can go through this school without a friend. It's survival of the craziest."

She furrowed her eyebrows at him, an exasperated sigh escaping her lips. This boy was starting to aggravate her.

"Aren't the crazy always alone though?" she questioned him

"We are a different form of crazy around here, we don't classify as psychos yet; we are on the verge though." He replied, shrugging the topic off

"Then I'll be the crazy loner in school." She snapped

"Heh, that's funny Wonderland." He huffed, a devious smirk playing on his features

She stared at him for a moment, expecting him to leave. He sat perfectly still though, gazing at her with boredom stricken in his eyes.

"You're insane Gary." She stated out of nowhere, figuring he would leave later

"Likewise," he shrugged, "I wouldn't recommend sex, drugs or insanity for everyone, but it always worked for me."

She stared at him shocked; had she heard him correctly? If her ears were not playing tricks on her, Alice was certain that Gary had admitted to already having sex. Was he not her age? Though she was overly shocked, a part of her had expected nothing less. Boys would always be boys; why would he be any different.

"So you've had sex?" she slowly spoke, as to try and find some decent words and the proper phrasing for such a question

He replayed that infamous smirk, crossing his arms. "That's for me to know and for you to never find out."

"Okay then." She nodded, quickly coming to a self agreement that she would never _want_ to find out

"Well, I have a lot of work to finish…" she wandered off her sentence, glancing at Gary. She hoped that he caught what she meant, and that he would take his leave, and soon.

He gave a simple hum, acknowledging her. Yet, he sat there, and continued to do so with no intention of leaving the seat.

Alice slumped in her seat; the fact that Gary wasn't going to leave her alone was slowly starting to settle. The once slow throb in her temple agonizingly grew, to a point where Alice contemplated whether slamming her head on the desk would hurt more. Was it sanely possible that only one day in this wretched school could kill her?

"Look, I don't mean to be rude," in truth, she had meant to be, "But I really don't want to, and can't talk to you right now."

"Still touchy eh?"

"Just leave." She simply put, shooing him away with her hand

He stared at her hand, blinking at it as though it were a fly. He didn't seem annoyed; then again, he didn't seem to display any type of real emotion. Alice became helpless; she figured since she had already disfigured the frog into a failing grade, she might as well give up on it now.

"Look, I already failed this damn thing, so can you just leave me alone?" she asked politely

"I didn't even get to ask you what I wanted to ask you." He replied quickly

"I asked you what you wanted when you came over; you said nothing. Now, you're changing your mind. What in the world do you really want?"

His face shifted, eyes drawing into a blank state. A frown grew on his lips, his eyebrows furrowing. Nonchalantly, he reached up, bumping her forehead with his fist.

"You have a sour attitude." He simply put

Running a hand through her hair, Alice laughed bitterly, the sound of bells in it; high and mysterious. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"Nothing." He shrugged off, "Just pointing it out."

"Sure, along with changing the subject."

"I'm not changing anything." Came his reply, along with him spinning in his seat. A grin appeared on his features, showing a childish side of him. He looked up at Alice wearing a faint smile, yet not enough to engulf the shadows within his eyes. Her face softened; words unable to correctly form into a sentence.

It had been a while since she had genuinely smiled. As the day suspended into the afternoon under mists of papers and unknown intentions, she had slowly began to lose hope that she would ever smile again.

.:=:.

Eventually, school had ended for the day. Alice clung to herself, a breeze wailing through the air. She was surprised to find that everything that has happened today slowly being blown away like autumn leaves.

"Hello!" a voice chirped, frightening Alice out of her thoughts

She blinked a few times, unable to register the presence of another human beside her. At first, she stared straight forward, expecting to see a student. Yet, all she met was thin air that apparently seemed to be speaking. Maybe the rumors were true – maybe this school does make you go crazy.

"Down here miss." The voice announced

Alice gazed downwards, a blank stare plastered on her face. A young girl stood there, a bright smile graced on her expression, eyes beaming with happiness.

"My name is Melody. You must be the new student."

"Yes, I am." Alice nodded, "My name is Alice, nice to meet you."

Slowly, her confusion and anxiety had melted away. At least she knew that this school had some form of sanity imprisoned here.

"Hey, go to hell assholes!" Melody suddenly snapped, her attention now focused on the group of jocks that were standing by

On second thought, maybe this school doesn't have sanity; Alice grieved at the single thought. Before Alice could speak another word to Melody, she had sprinted off into the distance. She stood there dazed, wondering where she could have gone. Making no attempt to find an answer however, Alice simply shrugged her shoulders and continued walking.

From her knowledge, there were 61 students enrolled in this school, including her. Considering she had met Gary, Pete, Jimmy, Beatrice and now, Melody; it left her with 55 students to get to know. She had a feeling that it wasn't going to be neither easy nor nice.

As she continued her pace towards the girls' dorm, she had noticed a large student beating at his chest wildly like a savage gorilla. He halted his actions, looking as though the whole routine was completely normal. Suddenly, he snapped his head towards his left, to which Alice followed his gaze to see another student.

"You!" he roared, pointing a finger towards him, "Russell will beat you to ground!"

She slowed her pace, watching as the other student screamed and sprinted in the other direction, the so called Russell following behind.

Her despise for this school was slowly forging into confusion. Confusion as to how this place was ever recognized as a school.

.:=:.

Gary smiled; his eyes glittered like frost, a devious grin curling onto his lips. Out of boredom, he fiddled with a pencil, occasionally flicking it at Petey's head. He hadn't bothered to reach over to retrieve the pencil, yet took comfort in grabbing a new one from the desk beside him. The young boy seemed to ignore him at first, but after a few hits, his irritation had lost control.

"Gary, go bother someone else right now!"

"Ah, come on Pete!" he yelled, slinging his arm over his shoulder, "I'm having fun right now."

"Why don't you go find your girlfriend and bother her?" he questioned, throwing a glare his way

Gary became immensely dumbstruck, mind drawing a blank. When did he suddenly gain the title of boyfriend? For the life of him, he could not conjure up the image of any girl in this school who would even be suitable to be close to.

"Who are you talking about?" he finally asked

"You know who, that new girl that was in Biology today." Pete reminded him, shrugging his arm off

"Ah, Wonderland." He purred out, eyes flickering with playfulness. He laughed, and it was a careless sound, "She's not my girlfriend fem' boy." He leaned back onto the couch, suddenly gaining a lure to what was written on the pencil

"Then why were you so touchy with her in class?"

"I was just doing what girls like." He informed the boy, flicking a pencil at his head once again, "Girls love attention and affection. Any form of it will make them feel special."

"You never did that with any other girl."

"Well, Wonderland is new. She knows nothing and is completely naïve. She will be easier to manipulate." He explained, reaching behind him for another projectile weapon

Gary caught a shocked expression cross Pete's face, laughing quietly to himself. He was always the one to care too much for others.

"What are you planning on doing Gary?"

"Don't worry fem' boy, nothing bad will happen to her," he mocked, rolling his eyes in the process, "At least, I think so."

"Don't tell me," Pete started, his head dropping in misery as he slowly sighed, "You plan on using her for your whole 'Taking Over the School' thing?"

Gary bolstered a laugh, slapping Pete harshly on his back as though a sign of newly found appreciation.

"You're finally learning Petey." He exclaimed with a hollow smile

"I don't think you should do that to her, Gary." Pete hesitantly said

"And now you just demoted yourself back to a moron."

.:=:.

_Sometimes the curiosity can kill the soul but leave the pain  
And every ounce of innocence is left inside her brain_


End file.
